Enforced Love
by igiveyouallofme
Summary: After the war, Wizarding population is low and so the Ministry is enforcing marriages of their choice. George Weasley isn't too thrilled with the situation at hand but he's prepared to make the best of it. Kira on the other hand, is struggling to find a way out of this. On top of all this, she's already got a boyfriend – and he isn't going to like the situation at all.
1. Prologue

**Diclaimer: **I do no own anything you recognise, it is the property of JKR; all rights to her and no profit is or ever will be made from this. No copyright intended. I only own my OC (_Kira Reyonalds_) and anything associated with her. The plotline has been made numerous times that I have seen but I have added a twist to it.

**Rating:** T.

**Word Count: **1866 words.

**Summary:** After the war, Wizarding population is low and so the Ministry is enforcing marriages of their choice. George Weasley isn't too thrilled with the situation at hand but he's prepared to make the best of it. Kira on the other hand, is struggling to find a way out of this. On top of all this, she's already got a boyfriend – and he isn't going to like the situation at all.

**Warning/s:** Minor coarse language.

**Ship/s: **Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Draco, Ron/Cho, Percy/Audrey & Kira (OC)/George (also Kira/Charlie).

**Beta:** No none that I know of.

**Author's Note:** This plot has been done a lot, I know, but I was wondering if anybody had done the plot where George got someone but they were already taken? George falls but she's already in love with someone else, blah blah blah.

I hope you like this, I've worked really hard on it! It's only the first chapter (well, Prologue) of my first story so I hope you like it. Please leave me some reviews! I'd really love it! cx

- igiveyouallofme -

…

**Enforced Love**

**Prologue**

Letters flew in from all directions, surrounding the Weasleys. Only just recently, the Ministry had passed a law regarding the low population levels. They needed it settled, and they weren't going to wait for people to fall in love and have kids whenever they felt like it. So, they decided to pass a law where they choice two suited people to be together and within a year, they were to have kids.

Luckily, Harry had proposed to Ginny over a year ago, and they were expecting a little one quite soon. She was exempted from the law and so was Harry but she knew her brothers (minus Bill) were still included. Her hand slipped into her husband's, and she squeezed tightly. The Weasleys had been waiting for this moment for a week, and they were all frightened.

"Watch your heads, kids!" Molly yelled, as she tried to help the letters land safely on the kitchen table. She wasn't pleased with this law but she also knew that it could help them in some ways. She had a feeling that George would mope about for the rest of his life and never bring home woman, just like Charlie was! Except, Charlie tried to convince her that he was happy but Molly didn't think so.

"Ow," screamed Ron as his letter hit him on the head. He and Harry had only just gotten home from the Ministry. Their mission had ended rather early as they had settled the problem quite quickly. Hermione, however, was still at work but Ron had faith they were partnered together. "Don't worry, Ron," grinned Ginny, "They'd be crazy not to partner you with Hermione," she said.

When the war had finished, and everything had begun to finally become normal again, Ron had asked Hermione out and they'd been dating ever since. He was confident the Ministry was aware of this because he had never been too quiet about it. He grinned but his eyes swirled with worry, "Yeah, they would be," he mumbled as he fiddled with the letter.

"No opening the letters until you've all received yours!" Molly shouted, smiling at her children. She was making the best of a bad situation, just as she had taught her kids to. Arthur sat back in his chair, and let his wife fake a smile for their kids. He didn't want to pretend that this was a good idea because he didn't think it was much of an idea anyway.

Percy stomped in with a frown on his face, holding a scrunched up piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, it was the letter from the Ministry. "This isn't fair, at all," he started, "What if I don't want to get married just yet?" He asked, looking around at his brothers. Bill frowned, "I know but maybe this will be good for you," he suggested. He'd come through the Floo earlier to await the letters with his brothers. For moral support, he'd said, but really, he had an announcement to make.

A part of him also hoped Charlie would come, it'd been a while since he's seen his brother much. "Daddy," mumbled his daughter, "S'so bawd abowt a letta'?" She asked, blinking up at him with her sweet blue eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled back in two piggy tails, the way she'd asked her mother to do them for her today. Her mother was seated across from them, taking in the situation, not offering a cent of her opinion. She knew it wasn't going to help anyway. It was a sombre occasion, according to Percy's facial expressions.

"Sorry, I'm late," George said as he rushed in, almost out of breath. "I was running up and down those stairs for stocks all morning," he said, laughing shortly. The smile wiped itself of his face as he noticed the letters. He sighed deeply, "Oh god, they can't be serious, can they?" He asked. Percy frowned, "'m afraid so."

George picked up his letter, shaking his head, he hadn't given a wife and kids much thought since he lost Fred. It hasn't been important enough to him, he'd think. He didn't want them, not really. He just wanted Fred back but that was mighty impossible, if he'd say so.

He slung an arm over Percy's shoulder, just as Hermione apparated in. "We'll make the best of this," he murmured, "I promise, Perce." Those two had been rather close since Fred's funeral. They had a lot to catch up on and they spent almost every waking minute together. The others didn't want to interfere because it was how George coped. Percy was by his side at all times, unless when he was at work but Percy was rarely at work these days, and more in George's joke shop helping out.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up," she said. "Don't worry about that dearie," Molly said, "Let's open these letters, shall we?"

Ron waved his wand and the letter began speaking. He figured he'd go first, seeing as he was the youngest, other than Ginny.

"Dear Mr. R. Wealsey, we're pleased to inform you that we've found the perfect match for you," the letter began, and Ron's nerves skyrocketed. "We're expecting a wedding within the next six months, and a baby a year later," they continued and Ron's cheeks reddened. Harry clapped him on the back and laughed, "Maybe our kids will be good friends," Harry winked. Ron shrugged him off, "I still can't believe you got my sister pregnant!" He said, shaking his head.

The letter continued talking but nobody really paid it much mind. Ron smiled over at Hermione, wiggling his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. Everybody laughed but their laughs died down the second they heard in a deep, earthshattering voice; "We hereby declare Cho Chang as your fiancée, and under no circumstances can this be changed."

Silence surrounded the Weasleys as they took in the news. After a few moments, Harry cleared his throat, awkwardly, "Well…I didn't see that coming," he said and Ron shook his head, "But…But…," and found he had no words to even say. He looked over at Hermione and she shook her head, walking out of the room. "That means," Ron started, "That her match…isn't me."

A frown appeared on everybody's face as Ron stormed out through the back, the opposite way to Hermione. Harry decided to change the topic, "Say, what does your letter say Percy?"

Percy raised his eyebrow, "You sure you lot want to hear mine, after what's just happened?" He asked and received a nod from Ginny. "It's not like you've got a girlfriend or anything," she said. Percy frowned, "Yeah, it's not like I do." He waved his wand and his letter flew to the middle of the room, in front of everybody's eyes.

"Dear Mr. P. Wealsey, we're pleased to inform you that we've found the perfect match for you." Percy rolled his eyes, "Sure," he mumbled. "Manners, Percy," scolded Molly. "We're expecting a wedding within the next six months which will be followed by a baby a year later," it said, and Percy noticed they rearranged the words for him. He frowned as it kept going. "We're aware that you're planning on quitting your job here at the ministry but we'd like to offer you a well-paying job, and a higher position within our ranks, so think about your decision."

Percy sneered, shaking his head. "I don't want a god damn new position! I don't even want a wife!"

"Your new fiancée has already agreed to our terms," it continued and Percy looked up, widening his eyes. "You two will be one of the most powerful couples, and we have chosen you two wisely. We hereby declare Audrey Lesley Hewitt as your new fiancée. We hope to hear from you soon enough, yours sincerely," and before it could finish, Percy set it on fire.

Ginny glared, "Are you crazy?"

"No but they are," he mumbled, "Who is she to think I'd agree to marry some girl I've never even met before?" He asked, "I don't even know her! What's her favourite colour? What's her favourite food? Does she like apples or strawberries? Does she prefer skirts or shorts? Does she take her job seriously or does she mess around?"

Questions after questions flew out of his mouth and as soon as he finished, answered followed.

"I'm not hard to get to know, you need only listen and be patient. My favourite colour is yellow and my favourite food is Chocolate Frogs. I prefer apples, thank you. I also rather wear shorts than skirts but that's not allowed at the Ministry. I take my job very seriously, hence the skirt I am wearing," a cold voice answered, glaring down at him. "Now it's my turn, Weasley."

Audrey Lesley Hewitt slowly walked towards Percy with a cold look etched onto her face. "I don't know him at all," she started, harshly, "What colour does he favour amongst all the rest? What food does he eat the most? Does he prefer grapes or pears? Does he rather suits or casual? Will he take his new position seriously or will he blow it?" She asked, nobody in particular. Her face turned soft as she whispered, "And will he learn to love me or hate me?"

Percy shook his head slowly, "But I don't want a wife."

"And nor do I want a husband but I sure as hell want that job being offered," she said, straightening up and voiding her face of all vulnerability.

If they had met before the war maybe they would've gotten along splendidly but he wasn't the same person anymore. He looked over at George, and upon the nod from his brother, Percy flew out of the room. He was different now, work wasn't his only priority. He had more important things to do, like spend time with George. He wasn't as serious as he used to be. He even pulled jokes and pranks with George on occasion.

Percy Weasley was a changed man and no high-class job and wife would ever change that.

Audrey raised her eyebrows, "Well, that was mature," she commented, shaking her head. "I guess I better cheer up the new fiancé." She always wanted to puke at the new title but she let it go. She followed after him at a slower rate. She didn't want to scare the guy off.

"Alright, it's your turn, George," encouraged his mother. George shook his head, "Did you see how they reacted? No thanks."

He apparated out of the room, leaving only his parents, his sister and his brother-in-law. The four shared a look, one that indicated neither of them were all too pleased with this. The Ministry had gone too far but they had no say it.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her husband. "What?" Harry asked, blinking down at her. "Maybe you can ask if there is any way around it," she suggested. "And why would they listen to me?" Harry asked, and Ginny simply gave him a look.

He sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll talk to them tomorrow."


	2. C1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. It is the property of JKR. I only own my version of this plot and my OC/s. No profit is being made from this. All rights to JKR.

**Warning/s: **Not really any to discuss.

**Author's Note: **Here is the update you've all been waiting for! Hope you like it. The chapters may or may not get longer from here. Who knows, we'll have to wait and see ;)

Reviews make me update faster!

Hope you're all having a wonderful day/night xx

- igiveyouallofme -

* * *

><p><strong>Enforced Love<strong>

**Chapter One**

A CRACK sounded through the otherwise silent air as the brown-haired girl apparated away from The Burrow. She was absolutely shattered when the news reached her ears. She didn't care where she went. Anywhere but here, she kept repeating. Her thoughts were jumbled and messy. She couldn't form a straight one and wherever she ended up, she didn't care.

As long as it was away from Ron and the news of his new fiancée. She didn't know what this meant for them but what she knew was that it would be unfair to Cho Chang to continue their relationship. She was sure that if Cho was in a relationship already, her thoughts wouldn't be any different either.

Tears formed in her brown eyes as she thought of Cho and Ron together. Her stomach churned in a sick way and she couldn't bear the thought of them together much less the reality of it. She knew that they would have to get married. There was no way to get out of it.

As the wind picked up, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Her tears streamed down her face slowly, as she looked around at the scenery she'd found herself in. She didn't know where she was but she knew it was better than being with the Weasleys. She didn't feel like she belonged there – she felt out of place, even with being Ginny's best friend.

When they had gotten together, she knew that if there was any reason they broke up - though, at the time she believed there was no reason they would – things would change drastically. Things wouldn't work the way they should and every word and action made would be awkward.

She didn't just mean awkward to them but to everybody as well, not just the two parties involved in the past relationship. She knew somebody would have to man-up and leave. The thing was that the Weasleys were Ron's family, not hers and to ask him to leave would be wrong on so many levels.

She took a seat on the outside seat in the middle of the park she'd come to. She remembers this park dearly as a child. Her family would take her here whenever they wanted and they would play for hours on end. Their laughter was heard by all the nearby houses. They didn't care though because they were having fun, spending time as a family.

Her tears became heavier as sobs racked her body. She missed her parents dearly. She hadn't seen them since she'd erased their memory. They were somewhere in Australia, having the time of their lives. The thought made a small, bittersweet smile crack upon her lips. They had so many memories together and Hermione would be the only one to remember them.

Her eyes strayed to the ground, looking down at the small flowers poking through the grass. She blinked her tears back as she heard an owl fly by. She wasn't sure if it was lost or it was having trouble locating somebody. She looked up, frowning, "Come here," she said and the owl flew over to her. She laughed dejectedly as she realised that this was Pigwidgeon who was carrying her letter in his beak.

"Hey," she said, smiling a bit, "Your flying is getting better."

She took the letter out of Pig's mouth and placed it on her lap. Pig waited for a treat and instantly Hermione felt bad. She bit her bottom lip, "I'm sure I don't have any," she said and Pig, disappointed, flew away. She sighed, even Pig didn't want to stay. She'd known Pig as long as Ron and even the owl picked Ron over her. She knew that wasn't entirely true but still, she thought about that a bit.

* * *

><p>The door slammed loudly causing even Ronald Weasley to flinch back a bit. He took a seat anywhere and looked up at the sky. He couldn't believe that Cho was his fiancée and when Hermione heard the news, she'd stormed off. He wanted to explain that he hasn't seen Cho in forever and he had never once felt a thing towards her, at least not romantically. She was Harry's ex-girlfriend, not Ron's. He didn't know what was better, being paired with Cho or Lavender right now. He was sure that Cho still won and that's saying a lot.<p>

A frown appeared on his lips as he thought of how upset Hermione might be. He knew he wasn't perfect and she sure as hell deserved better than him but the reality of knowing even the Ministry thought so hurt him a lot. Who was a better match for Hermione Granger than her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, himself?

He didn't want to know and he hoped that somebody gave Hermione her letter before Ron was tempted to open it himself. He knew that Hermione would kill him if he did. He just couldn't understand why they weren't paired together. Everybody knew they were good for each other. They even made Head Boy and Head Girl together. Ron was sure he proved he was a worthy match, at least a little bit.

The backdoor behind Ron opened a crack and he turned around. "Got room for one more?" Questioned Harry, as he stood in the door way, looking down at his best mate. Ron shrugged, "I don't mind the company," he mumbled. Harry nodded and took a seat beside him, "I know you're upset but I'm going to talk to them tomorrow to see if we can change it."

"Don't bother," he replied, "Whoever her match is will be the better choice for her. If they think that he is a more worthy candidate and can make her happier, then I am all for it."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Ron's comments. Ron laughed a bit, "Don't act surprised because I guess, I've always felt this way. I just, I don't think I quite deserve Hermione. I always do something stupid and she's angry at me for days because of it and the worst thing is, half the time, I don't even know what I've done!" He said, feeling like he's never said that enough for the point to get understood.

"And I just, if he can make her happier than me instead of angry than I won't fight for her," he finished, playing with his fingers in his lap.

Harry frowned, shaking his head, "But nobody can make her happier than you." Ron closed his eyes, "Somebody else could and I'm not going to step in the way of something that makes her happy," he murmured. "I won't be that guy."

Harry understood where Ron was coming from but Ron couldn't see the bigger picture. He stood up, looking down at the redhead. "I get that," he mumbled. He walked back towards the door. "But do not be the guy that doesn't fight for her because than you will regret it," he said as he opened the door and walked inside, leaving Ron to ponder his thoughts some more.

* * *

><p>A DING sounded as George entered his joke shop, walking quickly to the back room. He didn't notice that the sign moved from 'CLOSED' to 'OPEN'. He was too preoccupied with everything going on. As soon as he made it to the back room, he ran up the stairs towards the room he was staying in. He paused as his fingers touched the doorknob, he looked over at the other door that was his late brother's room. He could hardly stand being in it, half the time.<p>

He turned around and walked over to the other room. He paused at the doorhandle before opening it. He slowly walked in, blinking to adjust to the darkness. He walked over to the blind and opened it a little. He looked around the room, feeling like he didn't belong, like he was intruding on his brother's privacy.

The walls were covered in photos of the boys and their other best friend; Lee Jordan. But there were two photos of just the two of them and George's heart constricted. He walked over towards the wall and plucked one of the photos off. It was there one were Fred was pulling a funny face, his eyes moving around in funny directions and George was holding a hand to his head, moving it ever-so-slightly in a 'he's crazy' sign.

He laughed softly, as tears trailed down his cheeks. "God, Freddy, I miss you so much," he said, brokenly. He looked over at the other photo of the two of them. It was their 'departing' photo (as the two never graduated), and their hats were tipped awkwardly, and Fred was pushing him side-ways in a way to push him out of the photo. He remembers that memory so well.

"_Get out of the photo, you're running it!" Fred laughed, pushing George out of the way as the camera flashed in their eyes. "No you're the one stealing my spot light," yelled George right back, making their sister Ginny laugh in the background. "Your spot light? Please," laughed Fred, "Everybody knows I'm the better looking twin!"_

_George laughed, "You're the ugly one!" Fred pretended to look offended, "Please!"_

"_You guys look the same," laughed Lee, "So you're both ugly!"_

_The twins shared a look before saying 'Says you' and they tackled their best friend onto the ground. They had never laughed so hard in their lives before, George reckoned._

"And we never had so much fun before, either," he mumbled, staring down at the photo that sure as hell didn't tell the story behind it. The photo itself didn't give it justice any more than the photo did Fred himself justice. George didn't want to cry, he'd done enough of that but he knew that he had to tell Fred that things were going to change.

Not in a way George had ever thought or ever considered.

"Fred," he whispered, "Listen to me, some things a-are going t-to change," he started, pausing, shaking his head at the photo. He didn't have enough courage to see Fred's tombstone. He hadn't been able to go since the funeral. He simply couldn't get up the first couple months. Life without his other half was pointless at first but then Percy came and knocked some sense into him.

And then George got up and showered and gave life a go again. He could've killed Percy the first month because he kept waking George up at 6AM and didn't let George leave his sight. After the first month, Percy started fixing the shop up. George was pretty angry that Percy thought they could just do it without Fred.

"_No, not without Fred, you numbskull, but _for_ Fred."_

It took them three months to get the joke shop presentable but by then it was the New Year and they opened right on time. People flocked in, surprised to see it opened after a year of nothing. At first, Percy worked whenever he could – which wasn't a lot because of his demanding job at the time – so Ron would fill it whenever he could and Harry and Hermione came around as well.

For a bit there George couldn't face the world so he worked in the back, trying to make the products. It was a slow year without any inspiration for new products but eventually, everything was settled and George would invent with a photo of Fred always near. As the weeks went by, Harry and Hermione only came in to buy products rather than work and Ron's visits were rare but treasured.

Percy quit his job and worked full-time and the thought made George feel honoured just as much as he felt he had caused this. He didn't want Percy to lose his well-paying job for a job with a salary that would never match the amount the Ministry offered.

The thought burned in the back of George's mind. "P-Percy might take a good job, you know, instead of working here." George started, shaking his head, "No, that's not how I want to start it."

He licked his bottom lip and tried again, "The Ministry passed a law where we have to marry the person they choose for us," he started and then stopped. "No, not like that," he said again. "Okay, Fred, things won't be the same and I don't want to get married and know that you won't be at my wedding." He paused, throwing the photo on the ground, feeling utterly upset.

He looked over at the photo of Angelina Johnson and Fred at the Yule Ball and he knew just who to talk to. Maybe it'll help find how to break the fiancée news to Fred as well.

He picked up the phone on Fred's dressing table and dialed the number. As soon as he heard a 'hello' he spoke.

"Can you come down to the joke shop? I need to talk to you."


End file.
